1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to graphical display systems, which may include large video displays, signage, tickers, and the like. Particularly, the present invention relates to transfer of graphical data to the graphical displays. More particularly, the present invention relates to apparatus and methods for transfer of graphical data to graphical displays, the present invention providing more effective data transfer which is more resistant to failures, and which provides more efficient and more economical operation of such graphical display systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electronic display systems typically transmit information, including graphical data, from a control unit to the graphical display, such as by electrical connection from the output jacks of the control unit to the input jacks on the individual graphical display modules or panels. Traditionally, as information is transmitted through the signal cables, it travels on only a single medium, and although multiple conductors may be used, the complete signal must reach the graphical display module or panel for the information to be displayed correctly. Typically, a number of graphical display modules or panels are connected in series, with the signal passed from one module to the next. While this system is sufficient when all equipment works correctly, it causes multiple problems when equipment fails. For example, if a signal fails on the first module of a display, every module connected after that module could receive a corrupted signal or no signal at all, causing a significant section of the display to become blank or show incorrect data. Such a failure then requires a technician to access the display and change the faulty signal cable or component to enable the equipment to return to working order.
While this failure and repair is an annoyance for displays in a commercial application, such as a Las Vegas casino or a roadside display, this can seriously affect other applications, such as a high profile event, a live concert, or a major league game.
The present invention overcomes these shortcomings of the prior art.